


Stardust

by Wasppie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Español | Spanish, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Outer Space
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasppie/pseuds/Wasppie
Summary: Despues de pagar el precio por querer preservar la paz Itachi es puesto en libertad. La masacre que sucedio 4 años antes significo una de las mas grandes perdidas para base estelar Konoha. No obstante tras haber recuperado su honor aun quedan ciertos recelos hacia su persona y despues de otros 4 años mucho mas debido al puesto que tiene como Almirante de la flota Uchiha.Aun quedan muchas interrogantes de los acontecimientos pasados, pero un descubrimiento y contacto con un extraño ser disiparan muchos misterios y le alertaran de los peligros que reposan al borde de la galaxia que estan explorando.





	1. PREFACIO

El hombre había logrado conquistar el universo, expandiéndose en su gran extensión llena de misterios, nuevas estrellas y galaxias por conocer. La tierra había sido abandonada no solo por el estado un tanto decadente de aquel entonces sino por la sobrepoblación que hubo, no había espacio suficiente para todos y la única solución fue la aventura espacial que desde hacía varias décadas iba avanzando tecnológicamente.

Naturalmente como en todo comienzo hubo tropiezos que diezmaron a los terrícolas, pero de los errores se aprende. Así fue como se crearon al principio varias flotas, cada cual tomando una dirección diferente a la otra, algunas perecieron pero otras simplemente lograron triunfar, conquistando territorios y muchos siglos después galaxias enteras.

Fue en ese entonces que se vio necesaria la repartición de poderes y nacieron las bases estelares, creadas por la confederación de las 5 naciones, que en un inicio de la aventura espacial comenzaron como simples flotas exploratorias.

La base estelar Konoha fue conocida entre las otras 4 grandes bases por su poder tecnológico como militar, haciendo que esta fuera respetada y temida por el resto de la confederación de las cinco naciones. En más de una ocasión y a través de las disputas en el tiempo se buscó reducir el poderío e influencia de Konoha siendo que dichos intentos acabaron en fracaso.

Sin embargo a lo largo de las décadas dicha base estelar se mostró totalmente pacifica respecto de las otras 4 grandes bases dispersas por el basto universo.


	2. IDEALISMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los acontecimientos que llevaron a Itachi parecer traidor y aquellos que lo redimieron, aun a pesar de que aun es visto como una oveja negra por algunos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procurare mas adelante el traer capitulos mas largos de ser posible.  
> Ciertamente tenia algunas dudas respecto a usar el termino Hokage pero bueno.
> 
> Por cierto se han usado las siglas de clasificacion de avistamiento alienigena, si tienen mas dudas respecto a estas aqui les dejo un link de donde saque las referencias, aunque las he acomodado segun la conveniencias para este fanfic.  
> http://bit.ly/2dwQQL2

Era el año 3853 cuando Konoha perdió casi en totalidad dos de sus flotas estelares, no se supo muy bien la naturaleza del ataque ni tampoco la procedencia del enemigo. En menos de 48 horas la flota Uchiha había sido casi reducida hasta la mitad mientras que la flota Senju acabo siendo aniquilada. La tercera flota perteneciente a la misma base estelar llego solo cuando el desastre había terminado, los sobrevivientes fueron transferidos hacia Konoha mientras que se recuperaban las naves cuyos daños eran reparables.

Las investigaciones no se hicieron esperar mucho tiempo y durante 4 años se mantuvo preso al presunto autor de dicha masacre, Itachi Uchiha, quien no ofreció resistencia cuando fue aprehendido, a pesar de que en las pruebas encontradas habían ciertas incongruencias, el en aquel entonces niño de 13 años acabo declarándose culpable, haciendo que todo el rigor de la corte marcial cayera sobre él, que poseía en esos momentos el rango de Capitán de flota.

Desde muy joven había demostrado que no era como la media de los niños que nacían en las flotas espaciales. Itachi era sumamente inteligente y a la vez dotado de una hermosa genética, además de paciencia y calma de espíritu. No había tardado en manifestar su verdadera naturaleza como niño genio, de esta manera escalando rangos de poder de manera vertiginosa dentro de la estructura militar de la flota Uchiha. Y tras la masacre nadie podía aun digerir que el responsable tras la aniquilación de sus camaradas fuese aquel niño que se había mostrado lo más dócil durante todos esos años. 

El Almirante de Flota Fugaku Uchiha, no movió ni un solo dedo cuando el juicio marcial se dio y se apreso a su hijo mayor. La frialdad que emanaba del hombre respecto a Itachi hacía pensar a las personas en lo decepcionado que estaría al tener un traidor que apoyo semejante destrucción y pérdida de valiosos camaradas como lo eran los tripulantes de la flota Senju. 

Y tras 4 años de encarcelamiento la verdad salió a la luz, cuando se descubrió que Fugaku intentaba volcarse contra la base estelar de Konoha y que en realidad él era el verdadero responsable de la aniquilación de la flota Senju. Sin embargo el responsable por las pérdidas de las naves de la flota Uchiha era totalmente responsabilidad de Itachi, quien había descubierto los planes de su padre y buscando salvar a los Senju saboteo a su propia gente, gente que apoyaba incondicionalmente a su padre.

Fugaku fue puesto inmediatamente bajo arresto y posteriormente se lo presento ante la corte marcial, destituyéndole de su cargo y puesto preso por alta traición hacia su nación, su condena seria pasar 200 años en una cárcel criogenizado. Mikoto Uchiha fue puesta bajo investigación, ya que por aquel entonces cuando sucedió el gran ataque ella tenía el rango de Contraalmirante de la flota, no obstante se comprobó que era inocente.

Itachi Uchiha fue puesto en libertad y se le fue restituido su cargo. El ahora adolescente era considerado por algunos como una especie de héroe y otros aun lo miraban con ojos recelosos debido a las declaraciones que hizo cuatro años atrás sobre su culpabilidad en la masacre Senju.

Lo que la gente viera en el o pensara, tenía sin cuidado al capitán Uchiha, quien se mostraba totalmente distante con todos, pero a la vez accesible respecto a sus responsabilidad para con la flota. Mikoto y su hermano menor Sasuke continuaron viviendo en Konoha, donde estaban más seguros, aunque la discriminación por culpa de las acciones del padre de familia era inevitable, la vida en la base estelar era mucho más fácil. 

La primer ministra de Konoha o Hokage como se referían al cargo, había subido al cargo justamente cuando se puso en libertad a Itachi, en realidad ella había insistido en que se debía de restituirle su antiguo cargo al joven, en una muestra de buena fe respecto a sus acciones en el pasado. Tsunade Senju era una mujer fuerte y capaz de dirigir Konoha, además era la nieta de uno de los anteriores Hokages a quien se respetó bastante en el pasado por sus políticas de igualdad y orden.

 

-Entonces… Simplemente lo hiciste porque querías mantener y proteger la paz de Konoha?- pregunto la actual Hokage al joven a quien había citado tras un par de semanas desde su puesta en libertad.

-Así es – contesto con una mirada calma y que no denotaba emoción alguna. Pero en realidad estaba contento de que la mujer que tenía delante de él comprendiera que todo lo que había hecho fue por el bien mayor. Sacrifico no solo a sus camaradas de flota, sino también a familiares, todos ellos ciegamente leales a los planes de su padre.

\- Era más fácil declararte culpable para que luego las maquinaciones de tu padre salieran a la luz por si solas? … Me sorprendes Itachi – comento mirando aquellos dos hermosos pozos negros que tenía el chico por ojos. Y realmente estaba sorprendida, ella jamás hubiera podido volcarse tan fríamente contra aquellos a quienes querían, es decir, no lo habría logrado de buenas a primeras, hubiera intentado buscar otras salidas.

El silencio emergió entre ellos mientras que se miraban mutuamente hasta que la rubia termino por soltar un suspiro a tiempo que se echaba contra el respaldar de su comodo sillón, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cara hacia el techo de su oficina.

\- Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte Itachi… - abrió sus orbes enfocando la inmutable figura del adolescente – Tienes la certeza de que no hubieron sobrevivientes en la flota Senju? – era una pregunta que no solo le importaba a ella, sino a toda su nación.

Horas antes de que aquella masacre sucediera, la flota Senju había notificado el avistamiento del tipo EC1/IP5/SO1. Y para empeorar las cosas el anterior Hokage Minato Namikaze, se encontraba de visita en dicha flota, ya que Uzumaki Kushina, vicealmirante de la flota Senju era esposa de este.

\- … - Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Itachi cavilaba sobre aquella pregunta. Él sabía que el anterior Hokage se encontraba de visita en la otra flota, y quizás por ello su padre había puesto en marcha su plan de revelarse contra Konoha, después de todo, una oportunidad como esa no se daba dos veces. Habían estado explorando un sector de la galaxia Circinus y estaban lejos de la base estelar, lo cual era un plus para Fugaku.

-Y bien? – pregunto Tsunade un tanto impaciente mientras miraba la expresión pensativa del otro, quien se había terminado por tomarse el mentón en pose contemplativa.

-No estoy muy seguro – acabo por responder aunque segundos más tarde añadió – El daño a la flota, sus fragatas y centinelas fue demasiado y habían muy pocas probabilidades de que hubiera algún superviviente… El Almirante de flota… Fugaku Uchiha informo de un ataque con probabilidades del tipo EC1/MA5/CE5 a la base… Pero asumo que fue parte de una fachada para llevar a cabo el enfrentamiento… Me disculpo por no poder brindarle más información Hokage – se excusó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Por su parte Tsunade simplemente suspiro largamente pensando en que el adolescente no tenía la culpa de no poder disipar sus dudas respecto a ese fatídico día, aunque quizás la supuesta fachada que Fugaku informo no era del todo falsa o ficticia, no al menos después de encontrar el reporte previo de la flota Senju.


	3. DESCUBRIMIENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visión de un ser de apariencia homínida, con una piel rugosa y resbalosa es por demás bastante perturbador hasta además un tanto asqueroso, en especial si va dejando restos viscosos por tu nave.

Así pasaron otros 4 años y la paz seguía asentada en Konoha, se crearon la fuerza especial ANBU y la escuadra de contención ROOT, la primera era una red de información e infiltración que tenía paso libre e interacción con el resto de las cuatro naciones, para evitar cualquier posible incidente como el que se dio en Konoha con la flota Senju.  Por otro lado ROOT era una escuadra especial cuya fidelidad hacia Konoha era absoluta, resultado de un entrenamiento y modificación genética entre los cadetes de dicha fuerza especial, su función era proteger a la estructura política de cualquier ataque y preservar la paz  por encima del orden.

Se recreó nuevamente la flota Senju, mientras que Itachi se convertía en el Almirante de la flota Uchiha,  mientras que la flota Hyuga seguía manteniendo a su Almirante al mando.  Las tres flotas se repartieron la exploración de los últimos cuadrantes restantes de la Galaxia Circinus llevando consigo un par de agentes ANBU abordo con ellas, mas valía ser precavidos para no terminar con una situación tan trágica como la de hace ocho años atrás.

 

Era la tercera semana de exploración  de la flota Uchiha e Itachi andaba descansando un poco en su camarote cuando su puerta se abrió, la persona que ingreso poco interés tuvo en anunciarse y se dedicó a mirar el cuerpo del Almirante de la flota, yaciendo en aparente relajación sobre su cama.

-Itachi… - le llamo observando como el otro apenas se inmutaba lo que hizo que chasqueara la lengua un tanto irritado. – Hermano… - si el otro no respondía ante  aquello lo sacudiría hasta que despertara si es que realmente estaba durmiendo.

-Hnm – Fue la única respuesta que le dio a su hermano pequeño antes de levantar el brazo que tenía cubriendo su rostro. Sasuke parecía impaciente, lo cual no era una novedad pero algo en la oscura mirada del menor le decía que era un asunto importante. Entonces con elegancia término sentándose en su cama mirando al menor en silencio esperando a que le dijera lo que le estaba inquietando.

\- Tengo… - carraspeo sin saber cómo decirle a su hermano mayor aquello, no se lo había comentado a nadie cuando regresaron  de su exploración junto con los centinelas de la flota. Había terminado prohibiendo que los técnicos o alguien se asomaran a su nave de exploración.

-Hm? – el mayor de los Uchihas ladeo el rostro parpadeando con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de su cama y se acomodaba la coleta larga que llevaba, entonces sin muchas más dilaciones le dijo de manera firme, casi como una orden al otro – Muéstrame – sabía que había algo que su pequeño hermano tenia y que seguramente estaba ocultando de todos.

-Itachi! … Déjame explicarte antes! – dijo bloqueando la puerta electrónica con su figura, un tanto más baja que la de su hermano mayor – No es como si no quiera que otros supieran pero… - aún tenía miedo de que lo vieran sospechosamente, más aun a sabiendas que era hijo del hombre que básicamente mato al anterior Hokage y destruyo una flota de Konoha, buscando revelarse contra esta.

-Has estado balbuceando desde el principio mi pequeño hermano, lo cual no es inteligente si consideras que soy tu superior ahora que te has unido como cadete para centinela en la flota – La indecisión de Sasuke le comenzaba a exasperar, no es que no amara a su hermano menor, pero sus balbuceos incoherentes comenzaban a incomodarle, sin mencionar de que había interrumpido su descanso que realmente era necesario.

-…- se mordió internamente las mejillas mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba hacia el suelo, el mayor tenía razón solo estaba  haciendo el ridículo al no poder explicarse – Un EC3.. F3V0P4… Está en mi nave… No está consciente o al menos no parecía consciente cuando… - ladeo el rostro enfadado consigo mismo – Sentí el impulso y lo recogí -  termino por decir con un ligero rubor en su rostro. No había logrado resistirse a ayudar a aquel ser que parecía estar a la deriva en el espacio sideral  junto con unos extraños restos de lo que parecía ser una capsula de escape.

El mayor de los hermanos simplemente enarco una ceja mientras abría los ojos ligeramente en total sorpresa, lo que su hermano había traído a la nave principal de la flota podría ser una amenaza – Llévame donde esta… Ahora – el tono de su voz denotaba que esto era una orden de un superior y no en calidad de hermanos o amigos.

 

Sasuke lo llevo inmediatamente, entrando ambos en el hangar donde estaba cerrada la nave de exploración del menor. La estructura del vehículo espacial no era particularmente grande pero era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que 4 tripulantes pudieran desenvolverse tranquilamente en su interior.

El menor de los Uchiha sello la entrada al hangar, quedando ambos separados del resto de la tripulación, las luces iluminando la nave que parecía en perfecto estado. Ambos avanzaron hacia la escotilla de entrada, siendo Sasuke el que se identificó para que esta se abriera.

Se podía palpar el suspenso en el aire mientras que el mayor de los hermanos terminaba por subir por la escotilla hacia el interior, avanzo hasta que vio un ser extraño, tenía una piel un tanto rugosa, de color obscuro, al punto que parecía ser de un negro tinto, con algunas líneas que parecían venas a lo largo  del cuerpo,  que misteriosamente formaban de manera un tanto icónica una simple forma de nube. La cabeza poseía una especie de hocico alargado, mientras los ojos eran como dos enormes espejos rojos, que reflejaban lo que tenían frente a ellos, no se podía ver la hendidura de la boca y la parte de las orejas tampoco era visible. No obstante tenía una forma humanoide, se lograba reconocer brazos y piernas, además de dedos en lo que parecían  ser las manos.

Detrás de Itachi, el menor de los Uchihas solo podía observar detenidamente aquella criatura, que por mero instinto rescato del espacio sideral, pero cuando iba a preguntarle su opinión al mayor, dicho ser se movió de manera brusca, como si buscara defenderse, resbalando su rugosa piel sobre el piso metálico, haciendo sonidos pegajosos al retraerse hasta que su espalda topo contra una pared. La agitación de aquella criatura era obvia hasta que su mirada se posó en ellos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, como si quisiera reconocerles de alguna extraña manera.

Pasaron los segundos y ambos lados estaban expectantes  a la iniciativa del otro, pero fue aquel ser el que dio el primer paso. Poso sus manos sobre su cabeza la cual apretó, haciéndola crujir de manera un tanto estremecedora, para luego girarla sobre su eje, siendo los sonidos no tan agradables al oído, ya que los crujidos se incrementaron además de acompañarle otros que denotaban viscosidad y humedad.

Sasuke de repente sintió nauseas ante los meros sonidos que venían del cuerpo de aquel ser, hasta que abrió los ojos grandemente cuando una especie de vapor de color rosáceo floto cuando el otro termino por desprender su cabeza de su cuerpo. Instintivamente apretó el brazo de su hermano mayor, a quien se apreciaba totalmente imperturbable.

-I-I-Itachi! – llamo totalmente tenso en una octava más alta al mayor sin saber muy bien que lograría haciéndolo, pero acabo por desviar la mirada.

-Hn… - No se impresiono de la misma manera que su pequeño hermano, pero si se asombró con las acciones del extraño ser frente a ellos, agudizo la vista ignorando los sonidos perturbadores, hasta que tras unos segundos sus orbes se abrieron en totalidad al distinguir a un joven humano o eso aparentaba.

-Voy a llamar a la unidad ANB-… Itachi? – El que había preferido desviar la vista justo después de que el alienígena se despojara de su cabeza,  sintió que ahora su hermano le tomaba firmemente de la mano y con un simple gesto le animo a que mirase de nuevo.

Debajo de aquella grotesca, oscura y resbalosa piel una cabeza humana se podía apreciar, a tiempo que mechones rubios caían  por los rugosos y pegajosos hombros. Aquel ser tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca parcialmente abierta antes de dar un largo suspiro, y finalmente separando sus parpados dos orbes azules como zafiros se vislumbraron.

-Mira bien Sasuke… - animo nuevamente al menor, mientras admiraba aquellos ojos cristalinos, tan puros en color y tan limpios, que un escalofrió trepo por su espina vertebral. – Llevaba un traje encima… Sasuke- llamo al otro mirándolo de reojo, aun sin moverse de donde estaba.

Su rostro viró del rubio hacia su hermano, entonces comprendió que el mayor quería una verdadera explicación sobre las circunstancias en las que encontró al “alíen” en cuestión y no en calidad de hermanos, sino en una estricta forma de subordinado.

 

A tiempo que el cadete Uchiha le informaba de las circunstancias en las que había encontrado al rubio, el susodicho repentinamente comenzó a quitarse aquella piel un tanto repulsiva para los hermanos, o mejor dicho para el menor de ellos. De esta manera no solo se dieron cuenta que anatómicamente aparentaba ser humano, sino que también estaba totalmente desnudo, su piel brillando a causa de dios sabe que substancia habría dentro de aquel traje.

\- … Entonces supe que no podía dejarlo allí perdido en la deri-… Deri…va…ah…- Sus ojos se habían perdido junto con su elocuencia cuando el cuerpo del rubio hizo debut ante ellos en su preciosa y gloriosa desnudes. Los mechones rubios le caían por los hombros hasta la cintura, las hebras doradas pegándose a su dermis de color claro pero algo bronceado, la cual brillaba de manera tentadora.

-…- Miro a aquellos dos que morfológicamente parecían iguales a él, pero a la vez diferentes, ambos extraños compartían características bastante marcadas, como el tono pálido de piel, el pelo oscuro y aquellos ojos que parecían fosas sin fondo. - ** _vo raak ka urako, ulo avai urka dlan Muddoa?_** 1\- pregunto, ya que en aquella galaxia habían seres como ellos, aunque quizás se equivocaba y aquellos dos eran una raza ligeramente diferente a él.

Ambos Uchiha quedaron maravillados por el enérgico tono de voz del rubio, quien aparentemente no se sentía avergonzado de estar sin nada encima frente a ellos, pero el mayor  noto en el cuerpo ajeno un pequeño escalofrió y acabo por quitarse su chaqueta, sorprendiendo levemente a Sasuke que se había puesto sonrojado y un tanto embobado contemplando a su “protegido”.

-Hn…- Termino acercándose al extraño y con total gentileza le cubrió los hombros con su chaqueta, entonces fue cuando reparo en el dulce aroma que despedía el otro, lo que fuese aquel liquido resbaloso y brillante que le cubría el cuerpo tenía un olor sumamente agradable. Y ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente noto un extraño símbolo espiral alrededor del ombligo, tomándolo como nota mental para más tarde cuando tuviera que informar a la Hokage.

- ** _Thuvk avai dal avail kavkokk... Thak krudo ak ka didkavk dark!_** 2\- exclamo el rubio mientras sonreía alegre al hombre que le había cubierto, para luego ver el sonrojado rostro del otro extraño, que parecía tener su misma edad.

Sasuke achico los ojos mientras que su cerebro intentaba poner algo de coherencia a las palabras que salían alegremente de la boca del rubio, hasta que termino por acercarse, quedando un tanto embriagado por la fragancia que emanaba de la figura del extraño. – Uh… Qué clase de dialecto estúpido es este? – termino comentando mientras fruncía un tanto frustrado la nariz.

-Habrá que buscar a alguien que pueda descifrarlo… Aunque no se parece a ninguno de los que conocemos hasta ahora- dijo con un tono neutro y calmado. El siendo el Almirante de la flota necesitaba informar a Tsunade, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que debían proteger la información sobre la existencia de este joven rubio del resto de la tripulación. – Sasuke… Encárgate de él, iré a tu habitación cuando termine de hablar con la Hokage.

Y sin más preámbulos dejo a su hermano menor con aquel rubio, la discreción en todo este asunto era vital, aún más ahora que las unidades ANBU habían sido implementadas en cada nave de la flota.

 

Ya solos ambos jóvenes se miraron, el más pálido de ambos se mostró fastidiado, pero en realidad simplemente estaba un tanto nervioso debido a la cercanía con el rubio y la casi inexistente ropa que llevaba encima. Y aunque intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad el no desviar la vista hacia las regiones privadas del otro, fracasaba miserablemente durante algunos segundos.

 Sasuke decidió que lo mejor tanto para el (especialmente para el) como para el otro seria buscarle una muda de ropa. Lo cual no tardó en encontrar en uno de los compartimentos de la nave, sin embargo cuando le toco el hombro con la mano, sintió como la piel ajena estaba resbalosa y sutilmente pegajosa. Definitivamente el rubio requería un baño antes de vestirse, volvió nuevamente a buscar en los compartimentos hasta hallar una manta blanca, con la que envolvió al extraño.

\- **_Yai dva kilo rako da duko dulo ad dho adholk_** 3\- dijo abrigándose mejor con la manta, logrando cubrir la mayoría de su anatomía, a lo que recordó que no se había presentado - _ **Oh kav dho vuav... I un Naruto**_ 4\- termino por decir mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con el pulgar esbozando una sonrisa.  Quizás no debería ser tan confiado con estos extraños, pero no sentía que fueran una verdadera amenaza, es más estaba sumamente agradecido de haber sido rescatado de una muerte segura a la deriva en el espacio, había sido una suerte que lo recogieran cuando las reservas de oxigeno de su traje estaban por acabarse.

Si no fuera porque el gesto le pareció familiar hubiera ignorado por completo esas últimas palabras del rubio, y aun un tanto  dudoso y aun ruborizado, frunciendo el ceño se apuntó a si mismo presentándose – Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke- entonces intento algo más solo por curiosidad – I… un Sasuke Uchiha? – Y de repente se sintió sumamente ridículo por intentar hablar el dialecto del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno otro capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten.  
> Por cierto tambien aqui les dejo las traducciones de lo que Naruto anda diciendo. :3
> 
> TRADUCCIÓN:  
> 1: Somos un tanto parecidos, acaso son de Maffei?  
> 2: Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad… Este lugar es condenadamente frio!   
> 3: A ustedes dos sí que les gusta cuidar de los otros   
> 4: Oh por cierto… Soy Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es mi primer fic con tematica espacial, espero que lo disfruten.  
> Cualquier cosa siempre pueden usar los comentarios para expresarse.  
> Hay algunos eventos y datos que se han tomado de la obra de Kishimoto.
> 
> "Naruto" es de entera autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Gracias por leer.  
> P.D: Mas adelante quizas vendran escenas intimas entre los personajes.


End file.
